Just One Night Out
by em-96-xx
Summary: It's just one night out, what's the worst that can happen?...you could meet someone?  Niley
1. Just One Night Out,Part 1

Just One Night Out  
>Part 1<p>

The brown wavy haired girl was dancing in the club with a random guy who was also slightly drunk when her blonde, thin, best friend approached her. "Miles, can we go home yet?" The girl whined, who obviously wasnt enjoying herself. Many people call her posh and she only proved this when entering a club and being disgusted with everything she saw. "Come on Tay." Miley said, still dancing. "Just have some fun, wheres Demi?" "I dont know, she went off with some guy, please can we get out of this place, I cant even go to the bar to get a drink without being grabbed by several men. And we all know the only reason your really here is to get over Justin." Taylor said, referring to Miley's ex-boyfriend who cheated on her. "That is SO not true!" Miley said, with her mouth dropping. "I dont need him in my life, as a matter of fact I dont need any guy." Her eyes drifted behind Taylor. "Except for him!" Taylor turned to see where Miley's eyes were locked on a very good looking guy with brown curly hair and brown eyes that could make any girl melt. "Ooh he's cute!" Taylor said, agreeing with Miley. "Dibs! I saw him first!" Miley said before sneaking a quick glance at the boy who was now laughing with his friends. "Okay fair enought, but I want that one next to him, with the darker hair, he is HOT!" She said giggling. "True, true. See, clubs arent that bad are they?" Miley asked, smirking. "I guess you're right, but before we do anything we need to do the check." "Okay, rings? Nope. Both clear."  
>"They dont look gay, hopefuly anyways cause that would be embarrasing."<br>"Yup, and we obviously both have friends approval."  
>"Hell yeah! And the fact that they're here means that they're not workaholics or mummies boys." Taylor mentioned, relieved.<br>"Ughh, I hate mummies boys."  
>"Right, so they're clear. What's the plan?" Taylor asked.<br>"Hmm, I'm thinking walk by, drop a hint, then sit at a bar and wait for them to come over, and if they dont then we'll go to the dancefloor and get they're attention. We dont want to seem too desperate though."  
>"Yeah, good idea, follow my lead." Taylor linked arms with Miley. They walked past the group of lads swinging their hips. "God I hate being single!" She said loud enough for them to hear over the music, followed by a sigh.<br>"I know righ, but I really just wanna have some fun tonight, lets get some drinks!" Miley said loudly too, leading Taylor to the bar.

"Do you think it worked?" Miley asked Taylor as they sat on the stools.  
>"I dont know, maybe I should sneak a look, see if they're looking."<br>"No! You make it so obvious when you look, I'll do it." She said before leaning her head down do her hair was in her face, looking out of the corner of her eye, glancing over at the boy's. All four of them were looking over, some smirking, some laughing. Definately checking them out. She looked back quickly to avoid getting caught. "Omg! They're all looking!"  
>"Yess, our plan has worked." The blonde said smugly.<br>"Yeah, but stop talking about it now incase one comes over."  
>"Kay!" And like perfect timing two strong hands landed, one on either girls shoulders.<p>

"Hello ladies. Care for a drink? I'm Liam by the way." The tall blonde lad said with a smirk plastered across his face. Miley looked up at him, as did Taylor. "I'm Miley, and this is Taylor, and as tempting as that offer sounds, I'm not really into blondes. What about you Tay?"  
>"Well, I know I'm blonde myself, but I prefer darker haired guy's, so bye bye." He walked back to his friends, who were now laughing hysterically at him. Miley locked eyes with Nick and gave him the 'look', causing him to wink at her. She grinned and turned back to Taylor.<br>"Well done, now let's dance!" Miley said, chucking down the last of her vodka and orange before grabbing Taylor's hand and dragging her to the dancefloor. As they reached the middle of crowd I Like It came on by Enrique Iglesias ft Pitbull. Miley started grinding sexily against Taylor causing her to back away.  
>"I-I dont like this type of dancing Miles." Miley sighed and looked at her.<br>"Yeah, but that guy over there you want to impress, well I bet he does, and if you want to go home with him tonight then you need to stop being a nun!" "I am not a nun!" Taylor said offended.  
>"Prove it." Miley said smirking, knowing this would make her determined, it was the only way for her to loosen up.<br>"Fine." She took the clip out of her hair and shaking her head, letting her long wavy blonde hair flow down her back before dropping to the ground and grinding up some random guy's leg.  
>"There you go, now every guy will be drooling over you."<br>"I dont want every guy though, I want him!" She said before glancing over at Joe. She continued to dance with Miley throughout the song.

"See, see! Did you guy's see that!" Joe said excitedly. "She was totally looking at me, the blonde one wants me!" He started grinning.  
>"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Liam added spitefully.<br>"Aww, is someone jealous cause girls want a real man and not goldie locks?"  
>"Haha, very funny." He replied sarcastically.<br>"That was pretty funny, what about you Nick? You look very...serious." Taylor said. Nick dragged his eyes away from Miley who was still dancing.  
>"Hmm, I wouldnt say serious. More...determined. That girl, what was her name Liam? Miley?" Liam nodded. "She gave me the look before, and I want her." "And we all know, if Nick want's a girl he gets her. Remember Selena?"<br>"Ugh, I'd rather not thanks." Nick said shuddering at the thought of her.  
>"Now that was funny!" Taylor said. "She play's all hard to get," He explained to Liam, who wasnt there that night. "And Nick was determined to get her, and after a lot of drinks they end up at her flat. She woke up in the morning and claims that Nick took her V and get's all attatched. What was it 3 months Nick?" He said laughing. "Pretty long considering you 'didnt like her'."<br>"You really think I wanted that? I tried to break up with her all of the time but she stalked me! I even told her I cheated on her, which I didnt by the way, hoping it would make her not like me, or even hate me but it didnt work."  
>"Wow, that's...impressive." Liam said laughing.<br>"You know what though? I would go through all of that again if it was with her." Nick told them, referring to Miley. "God she is hot! Come on boys, let's go get some girls!" He said, drinking the last of his lager and standing up, followed by his mates, heading to the dancefloor.

"I'm just going to the bathroom for a second." Taylor told Miley.  
>"Kay, I'll be here." She watched as her friend left to the bathroom and then turned to see all four lads heading over. "Great! And I'm on my own, even better." She mumbled sarcastically. The dj put on a new song, a Wonderwall by Oasis. Obviously this got the whole crowd singing and jumping facing the dj. This is the perfect distraction as Miley slid through the crowds of drunk singing people, avoiding the curly haired boy, who she really wanted to talk to but not when Taylor wasnt there, cause if he offered her a drink she would go to the bar with him and then Taylor wouldnt be able to find her and start paniking. She saw Taylor returning so she ran over to her.<br>"Hey, what did I miss?" She asked as she reached Miley.  
>"Well, guess who decided to come to the dancefloor as soon as you left."<br>"Opps, sorry Miles."  
>"It's okay, your back now anyway. Lets go find us some boys." They searched through the crowds and Taylor stopped suddenly so Miley turned to her and then saw what she was looking at. The boy she liked dancing with another girl. "Come on Tay, you didnt even know him and besides, he's not dancing with that girl cause he likes her, he's dancing with her cause she's all over him, if you still dance he'll probably make his way over." She told her.<br>"Yeah you're right, we just need a good song to come on." And perfectly at that moment Amigos came on, their favourite song since they were teen's. "OMG it's our song! We have to sing to this!"  
>"Totally." They started to sing the song, each having different parts, never colliding with eachother though, like they had rehearsed it, but this was just years of singing this song together. A small circle formed around the girls cheering them on.<p>

When the song finished Miley felt someone very close behind her.  
>"Hello beautiful." She heard a lad say, she turned and smiled on the inside seeing Nick grinning down at her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. "The name is Miley actually." She said smirking.<br>"Well Miley.. I'm Nick."  
>"Nick. Nice to meet you Nick."<br>"Trust me the pleasure is all mine." He said, leaning close to her, breathing heavily on her neck, making her shiver. She giggled and was about to say something back when she saw Taylor standing in the middle of the dancefloor looking lost not knowing what to do. She rolled her eyes and pulled herself away from Nick.  
>"I'll be right back." She made her way over to Taylor, who looked relieved to see her. "What are you doing? Do you know how wierd you look just standing there like that, why dont you dance?"<br>"I dont like dancing with people I dont know, and besides, he is still dancing with that girl. He obviously isnt interested."  
>"Are you blind seriously? Yeah he's dancing with her, but she wont let him go, which is why he keeps looking at you."<br>"Well, what should I do?" Taylor asked. Miley thought for a second.  
>"Right, dance with one of his mates, the fit one with big muscles. He's quite fit, but keep looking over at him, not like staring but give him the 'I want you' look so he know's your still interested. Now if you dont mind I have a seriously hot guy waiting for me so if you need me I'll be at the bar."<br>"Okay right, I got this, nothing to be nervous about!" Miley laughed at how nervous she was and walked back to Nick.

"Hey sorry about that, this just really isnt her scene." Miley said as she aprroached Nick.  
>"It didnt seem like it before with all of her singing and dancing."<br>"Yeah, but when no one tells her what to do she panic's. Anyways enough about Tay, I'm thirsty."  
>"And I'm gussing that's your way of saying get me a drink then?"<br>"Wow, good looking and smart."  
>"Yep, come on what do you want to drink?" They walked to the bar and continued to flirt with eachother.<p>

"Umm, hey, yeah excuse me, yeah you!" Could I maybe dance...with you..possibly?" Taylor asked nervously.  
>"Err, yeah, you dont have to ask you know, we are in a club."<br>"I know, I guess I'm just pretty clueless when it comes to clubbing."  
>"Okay then well I'm Taylor by the way."<br>"Omg really? My name is Taylor too!" The blonde said excitedly.  
>"Okay now that is freaky."<br>"I know right, wow..." She said. "So, let's dance." They started dancing to the beat of the music.

"Oh really, wow, thats impressive." Miley laughed.  
>"Hmm, well maybe I could show you when you come home with me tonight."<br>"Ha, nice try. But I aint going anywhere until I know Tay is safe, and who said I'm going home with you?" She asked, smirking.  
>"Oh you will, dont worry." He answered, returning her smirk. "Anyway she's fine, look she's dancing with the guy Taylor, they look okay to me."<br>"Yeah, but she's using him to make the other guy jealous, and knowing her she will tell him that any minute, she's too good for her own good to just use someone without telling them." At that moment Taylor (L)'s face dropped and he smiled a little before walking away. "See. And now she will look like an idiot and just stand there, not knowing what to do."  
>"Well why dont you give her the heads up that Joe actually does like her."<br>"Hmm maybe I will." She stood up but Nick grabbed her arm gently.  
>"No wait! Look's like Joe is making a move." They both watched as Joe started dancing with Taylor. "So is it just you to here tonight?"<br>"Nope, we did come with our other friend Demi. But as Demi does best she chucked down the vodka's, found a guy and left within the first hour. We probably wont hear from her until about 2pm tomorrow now."  
>"Wow, she sounds quite the-" He froze, looking past Miley towards the door. He hid his face with his hand. "Oh god, hide me!"<br>"Hide you from who?" Miley asked looking around.  
>"Physco ex-girlfriend. See the one with the shortish dark curled hair and the dress with black dot's on?" Miley nodded. "I went out with her for a while, and most of the time I spent trying to break up with her but she wouldnt let me, she's like a creepy stalker."<br>"Well, if I was you I'd watch out cause she's coming over." His face dropped.  
>"What? Seriously?"<br>"Yeah, she's heading to the bar." Selena sat on the stool right next to Nick, not noticing him and ordered drinks for her and her mates. She looked around and noticed the familiar brown curly hair.

"Nick, is that you?" Selena asked.  
>"Err, yeah. Hey Selena." He said quietly, a smirk grew on her face.<br>"What are you doing here? Maybe we could go to your's-" She started.  
>"He's here with me, his grilfriend." Miley said, smirking. "Isn't that right Nicholas."<br>"Wha- I mean yes! She is my girlfriend, Miley meet Selena."  
>"Hi." Selena said coldy. Instead of replying Miley just turned away, causing Selena's mouth to drop. No-one ever blanks her, she thought. She took her drinks back to her group of friends.<p>

"Thank's for that. I owe you, she would have never left me alone otherwise."  
>"Man you need to grow a pair. I can tell she's a right snob though."<br>"She is, daddy buy's her everything. Including her 'friends'."  
>"Hmm, does she get jealous easily?" Miley asked grinning.<br>"Are you kidding, did you not see her face when you said you were my girlfriend? She get's insainley jealous, what are you planning Cyrus?"  
>"Nothing, I was just wondering if you want a dance?"<br>"Ahh, well of course then." They got up laughing slightly and Miley took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. She stood infront of him but facing away from him, swaying her hips to the music. He rested his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He started to kiss her neck. "Your..a..good..dancer." He said in between kisses.  
>"And you need to stop trying to give me a hickey or you will feel pain."<br>"Is that a threat or a promise?" He said, grinning.  
>"Oh what, you dont think I can hurt you right here right now?"<br>"Wait..what do you-" She started nibling on his ear, which he was enjoying at first until she got more rough, biting it enough to hurt him. "Ow!" She grinned. "What's the matter? You dont like it rough?" She said biting her bottom lip before licking her lips, leaning into him. He went to kiss her but at the last moment she moved out of the way. He opened his eyes shocked.  
>"Oh come on. That was just mean..." They both laughed a little.<br>"You love it really." She said winking at him before disspearing into the dancing crowds. He searched for her but she was nowhere in sight.

"Hey guy's, hows it going?" Miley asked leaning her elbow on Taylor's shoulder.  
>"Erm good I guess, Miley what are you doing here, shouldnt you be with Nick."<br>"Yeah but first I want to ask YOU something." She pointed at Joe.  
>"Me?" He asked confused at what she would want to ask him.<br>"Yeah, are you gonna take her home tonight or what?" Miley asked loudly.  
>"Miley!" Taylor nearly shouted, her face going red with embarresment.<br>"What, I need to know cause if I want to go anywhere tonight I cant cause I have to worry about if you are going home, cause I have the key's."  
>"Well are you going home tonight?" Joe asked.<br>"Ha hell no." Miley said laughing a little, she knew how much Nick wanted her.  
>"Okay, well why dont you give Taylor the keys and even if she doesnt want to come home with me, which would be dissapointing then she could still go home." Miley nudged Taylor,who was still blushing, and winked.<br>"He so want's you. Nick told me so. Here are the keys chick, be safe!" Miley said before running off.

Miley saw Nick still looking for her but then she saw Selena with her friends, sitting at a table drinking shots. She smirked to herself and walked over to the group of girls and taking a shot glass, downing it.  
>"Hey Selena right? Sorry about before, I wasnt in such a good mood, but Im fine now." She smiled innocently,all of the girls looked at eachother confused. "Can I help you with something?" Selena asked coldly. Miley's face dropped.<br>"As a matter of fact you can, is Nick any good in bed, cause I'll be experiencing that fit body tonight whilst you pick up one of the other guys that cant find anyone prettier. You can stalk them instead."  
>"How dare you!" Selena said, not moving, Miley was expecting her to jump up or something. "Dont just sit there, one of you guys do something. Naya!" "Okay fine. Girls hold my ear rings." The dark skinned girl said standing up.<br>"Oh puh-lease. Really? Cant you fight your own battles barbie?" Miley spat at Sel.  
>"Excuse me, yeah look at me." Naya said. "Listen here bitch, I really cant be bothered having a fight tonight, and I'm sure you dont want to get hurt so why dont you just leave now and we'll be alright. Or there's gonna be trouble." She said, stepping towards Miley who stepped towards her and leant closer to whisper in her ear.<br>"Bring it." She said with a blank look on here face. Naya stood there frozen, unsure what to do. Normally anyone just leaves, trying to avoid a fight, but not Miley. "Well come on then, what is this all talk? That's what I thought. Come on, you wanted a fight." Miley said pushing her shoulders.  
>"Dont just stand there, do something!" Selena told Naya so she pushed Miley.<br>"Wow, you're just like a little puppet arent you." Miley said, getting up in her face. "Or more like an obedient dog!" Miley pushed her, sending her flying into Selena, knocking drinks all over all of her friends.  
>"That's it!" Naya screamed, lunging herself towards Miley. Soon enough both of the girls were tangled in a fight, pulling each others hair. After a few minutes Miley felt two warm arms wrap around her. Nick was pulling her away from the fight and a bouncer had hold of Naya.<p>

"No more fighting or you'll both be out got it!" The bouncer told them.  
>"Yeah whatever." Miley said walking away.<br>"Wow, that was impressive." Nick said into her ear. She turned to him. "No one ever stands up to Naya."  
>"I dont see why not, she cant even fight well." Nick wrapped his arms around her waist.<br>"Hmm, your still after me arent you?"  
>"I'm not one for giving up." He said smirking.<br>"Well then, you're lucky I haven't got any intention of going home tonight."

They left the club and I think you know what happens next ;) The End of part 1!

**Hey, sorry this kinda sucks but I need to get this part out so you understand like everyones relationships and how they got to where they are now, not sure when part 2 will be out but trust me that will have a lot more drama in it. I have in mind a way this story is gonna end but if you have any ideas of how you would like it to end then review :D Go to my youtube and subscribe if you want to know when the next one is coming out, I have like NO subscribers cause I'm only just starting out but yeah bye! :)**

**Oh also Follow Me: /#!/em_96_xx :D**

**And/Or Subscribe: .com/user/blummygar?feature=mhum :D**

**That is all .**


	2. Just One Night Out, Part 2

-Just one night out...-  
>-Part 2-<br>-What happened?-

She opened her eyes slowly and brought her hand to her head due to the pain of a hangover.  
>"Oww." She said, barely louder than a whisper. She looked around and noticed she was in an unfamiliar room. Plus she was completely naked. She looked up to find a sleeping Nick. "Aww." She slid her legs over the side of the bed and looked around the room, her clothes no where in sight. In fact the only piece of clothing was the shirt Nick was wearing last night. She reached over, picking it up and slid it over her body, doing the buttons up.. She got off the bed quietly and noticed some pictures of Nick, Joe, Taylor and Liam from previous nights out. Suddenly she felt Nick's warm arms wrap around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder. He started leaving kisses down her neck.<br>"Morning beautiful." He said, still hugging her slightly.  
>"Morning."<br>"Nice shirt." He said with a smirk on his face.  
>"Well, I really should be going..but I cant find my clothes." He chuckled a little and then pointed to the curtain rail, where her bra was, the top of the wardrobe where her under ware was and the bathroom door. She walked into the bathroom to find her dress and shoes.<br>"You dont remember last night, do you?" He asked her.  
>"Well, I remember most of it, up until we got here. But then I also remember everything we did together, just not the gap in between, where apparently I undressed in the bathroom." "Well, we did move pretty quick getting undressed." He said, starting to kiss her again. "I'm not surprised."<br>"Yeah, well you're probably the best I've ever had."  
>"That's what they all say." She said joking, but Nick's face dropped. "I'm joking, jeez." His face remained blank. "Would it make you feel better if I said you were the best I've had?" "Possibly..."<br>"Fine, you were the best I've ever had." She said, rolling her eyes.  
>"Well, in that case, you wont mind if I do this." He pushed her up against the wall gently and started kissing her on the lips.<br>****

"Oww." Demi said as her heel twisted, making her fall a little. She stumbled up the rest of the driveway and started banging on the door of the small house she shared with her two best friends. "God's sake." Demi muttered to herself as no one answered, taking out her phone and sitting on the porch step. "Miley, where are you?" She groaned.  
>"Erm..I'm at Nicks. Nick stop it!" Miley said down the phone before giggling. "Ughh, I'm locked out."<br>"You're home already? Nick shushh!"  
>"Yes I am!" Demi replied angrily. "And I need Asparin like NOW! Come home!"<br>"Sorry babes, I dont have the key's, you'll have to call Taylor."  
>"Ughh!" Demi hung up on her.<br>****

Taylor shot up out of bed when she heard her ringtone, looking around the room she was in. She looked around, seeing her phone on the floor.  
>"Hello?" She whispered into the phone.<br>"Get home now! It is starting to rain and I am not in the best of moods!"  
>"Okay Dem's, " Taylor looked out of the window, recognizing the street. "I'm not far away, I'll be there soon." She hung up before Demi started moaning. Finding her dress, bag and shoes on the floor she redressed herself and glanced over to see if Joe had woken up, but froze when Taylor (L) was in the bed. "What?" She whispered to herself, her memory completely blank from the previous night, she could only remember up until Miley was there. She left the flat, not wanting to go through the awkwardness if he woke up. As soon as she walked out of the door it started raining, the raindrops hitting her bare skin, as she was only wearing the dress she wore last night. "Great!" She said sarcastically to herself.<p>

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Demi cursed as Taylor walked up the drive.  
>"Good morning to you too Demitria." She said, opening the door, letting them both in from the pouring rain. Demi went into the kitchen and grabbed some asparin and a glass of water before finding a towel in the dryer, wrapping it round herself, attepting to wipe the rain off. "Ughh, remind me never to drink again." Demi said, throwing herself on the couch.<br>"I'm pretty sure you said that last time." They both laughed a little."Where did you end up?" "Oh god, well, I went home with this really fit man, woke up in the morning and he chucked me out claiming 'his wife would kill him if she found out!' He's married and I didnt even know, he wasnt even wearing a ring."  
>"Oh wow, Demi I think next time you might want to take it slow on the drinks."<br>"Tell me about it, but what about you hey? Little miss good girl Taylor Swift stay's out over night with someone she doesnt even know? I never would have thought..."  
>"Oh yeah well there was this lad I was really into called Joe, so I danced with his mate who was also called Taylor to make him jealous. Then I danced with Joe, and then I cant remember anything after that, but get this...I woke up in bed with...Taylor!"<br>"What? Wow, that's...impressive. I thought you liked Joe though?"  
>"I know, I dont get it."<br>"And you just left this Taylor guy in bed, not finding out what happened. Wow girl you are changing. You're becoming more like me everyday.."  
>"Oh god, please stop me." Taylor said jokingly. "Miley's worse, she's not even home yet." "I spoke to her on the phone before, she was with someone called Nick."<br>"Ahh so she did get him, she wanted him all night, he's pretty cute though."  
>"So you think she's over Justin?"<br>"I do to be honest. She seemed really happy with Nick last night." There was a car pulling up outside so they looked out of the window to see Miley in Nick's car.  
>"Eww, it's to early in the morning to see her sucking face." Demi said, reffering to Miley and Nick, giving each other a goodbye kiss. They opened the door and saw Miley stepping out of the car, waving a little to Nick.<p>

"Wow." Taylor said. "You showed him where we live, it's sounds pretty serious to me." "Oh come on." Miley said, stepping inside from the rain. She looked Taylor and Demi up and down who were soaked head to toe. "Wait why are you so-" Demi glared at her so she stopped with that question. "Back to Nick, we're just having a bit of fun, yeah I think it's more than a one night stand but I dont think it's a relationship. And the only reason he dropped me off is because he wouldnt let me walk home."  
>"But you want a relationship dont you? I can tell!" Demi sqealed.<br>"I dont know, but I'm still young, I wanna have some fun before I settle down." Miley admitted.  
>"Yeah. Oh god!" Taylor said, holding her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" She ran to the bathroom and started throwing up violently.<p>

Nick walked back into his house and found Liam eating his food.  
>"Dude!" Nick said, after jumping because he wasnt expecting anyone to be there. "You really need to stop letting yourself in like that."<br>"Mehh. You need to stop leaving a house key in the back garden under the bench." He picked up the camera from the side. "Nice pic's man." "Give me that!" Nick jumped towards him and grabbed the camera away.  
>"I've already seen them. That Miley chick is pretty fit."<br>"Come on man seriously?" Nick asked in disbelief.  
>"You cant beat me though, I got 2! Both models aswell!"<br>"Yeah, probably with no brains either." Nick mumbled under his breath.  
>"I heard that. Did you hear about Joe and Taylor?" Liam asked.<br>"No what happened?"  
>"They had a fight, something about Joe spiking a girls drink. And you probably aint gonna be happy about who Joe went home with..."<br>"Who did he go home with?"  
>"Selena. Yeah, I saw her after the fight helping him, basically throwing herself all over him and he took her to his house."<br>"Then it's his problem. He know's what she's like, so if she starts stalking him it just teaches him a lesson for spiking someone's drink. Wait..was it Taylor, the blonde girl?"  
>"I dont know man, I think so, she went pretty wild later on into the night."<br>"Oh god, I better call Miley, she probably wont remember anything."  
>"Ooh so you got her number hey?"<br>"Shut up!" Nick said before leaving the room. Liam just shrugged and carried on eating Nick's food.

"So she was spiked by Joe?" Miley asked down the phone, Taylor listening aswell. "Yeah, so she should thank Taylor (L) for sticking up for her to be honest, who knows what would of happened if he didnt.."  
>"Yeah, well thank's for letting us know, bye."<br>"Bye Miles." Nick hung up and Miley turned to the girls.  
>"As if he spiked my drink!" Taylor said, shocked.<br>"That's the last time I leave you in a club on your own. Hey where did Demi go?"  
>"She went to the shops, we're out of Asparin and my head is killing me, thank's to that rat!" "Okay, well I'm gonna take a shower, try not to kill anyone." Miley said, making Taylor roll her eyes at her.<p>

Demi scanned the row in the middle of the shop, looking for some Asparin when she bumped into someone.  
>"Oh sorry, I wasnt looking where I was going." Demi said, looking up at the boy.<br>"No problem, I'm Joe by the way." He shook her hand and Demi smiled up at the handsome boy looking down at her. She started looking for the pain killers again. "What are you looking for?" Joe asked, hoping to help her, but truly he just wanted to stay with her. "Asparin, my mate is feeling awful from drinking too much last night."  
>"Here." Joe said, handing her a box of Asparin. "It was the last box, but you're friend obviously needs it more than me."<br>"Thank's." Demi said, taking the box.  
>"Erm, could I have your number, maybe we could hang out sometime?"<br>"I'd like that." Demi said, exchanging number's with the boy.  
>"So how about I pick you up tonight?"<br>"Or I could meet you wherever we're gonna go. It's just me and my mates have this thing about not showing lads we barely know where we live."  
>"Sure. Erm, how about Nando's at 8?"<br>"Okay, I'll see you there..Joe. I best be getting back now." Demi said before smiling and going to the till to pay. Joe walked away with a grin on his face, hoping he'd get lucky for a second night in a row. _**So the plot thickens ;D**_

**Soo, this part is pretty short, and I know I promised drama in this one, but I didnt realise that this part would take this long to explain. But there will be drama in the next one, and I'm not sure when that will be out, it depends if I can fit in writing it around all of my revision, but I'm sure you guys dont really care about that so keep look out for part 3 :) **


	3. Just One Night Out, Part 3

Just One Night  
>Part 3<br>Realisation

"Here are your drugs!" Demi said, chucking the small box at Taylor as she walked through the door, heading upstairs.  
>"Ugh, dont mention drugs!" Taylor said, realising Demi had already gone upstairs. She stood up and followed her. "Where have you been, you left two hours ago?" She looked down at the shopping bags in Demi's hands. "Shopping, really? I have been in pain!" "Yeah yeah, sorry." Demi said, rushing around. "So what's the rush anyways?" Taylor asked curiously, as her best friend was usually lazy. "I'm going out tonight." Demi said, grabbing towels from the cupboard.<br>"Ooh, where are you going?"  
>"I'll tell you later, I gotta get a shower. I only have two hours to get ready!" The brunette said, pushing Taylor outside the room.<br>"Wow, that was..weird." Taylor said, standing there shocked. She walked down the stairs and started watching t.v.

"You still comin round to watch the game man?" Nick asked down the phone.  
>"Hell yeah. I'll bring a few cans round." Taylor said enthusiastically. "Is Joe coming?"<br>"I dont know, probably not, after what happened between you guys. Liam isnt coming either cause he has to go visit his mum or something."  
>"Ahh, yeah I think he mentioned that yesterday, I'll be round in a few."<br>"Okay man." They hung up and Nick started to tidy his flat when he got a text.

_"So you goin out tonight? xx" _Miley text him.  
><em>"Nope, I'm watchin the match with Taylor, wuu2 tonight? xx" <em>  
><em>"We're watching the match aswell, well me and Tay are, Demi is goin out. Tay is like a major fan, never misses a match... :') xx "<br>"Wow, you guy's should come over and watch it with us :D xx"  
>"Hmm, maybe if I can convince Tay to. It might be a bit awkward between her and the guy Taylor... :L xx"<br>"Which is why I suggest we dont tell them, at least then they can sort thing's out xx"  
>"Haha, I like the way you think... ;) xx"<br>"I'll see you in a bit, and maybe if you're good I'll let you stay over the night ;) xx"  
>"Hmm, tempting :') See you soon xx"<em>

**(A/N From now on Taylor Swift will be**_** Tay **_**and Taylor Lautner will just be **_**Taylor**_**, to avoid confusion)**

"Hey guys."Nick said opening the door for the 2 girls. Miley leant over and gave him a hug. "Is he here yet?" Miley whispered in his ear. He nodded in return.  
>"Tay, you can go into the front room if you want, me and Miley will go get the beers. Nice shirt by the way." He said, referring to her oversized football t-shirt.<br>"Thanks, OMG this is gonna be such a good game! "She squealed, running into the front room overly happy.  
>"Is she alway's like this?" Nick asked, surprised by her childlike behaviour.<br>"Pretty much, she act's like a six year old, but she's hard not to love." Miley replied.

Tay ran into the room and stopped, her face dropping when she saw Taylor.  
>"Hey." She said, sitting down awkwardly.<br>"Tay? What are you doing here?" Taylor asked confused.  
>"Erm, Nick invited me and Miley round to watch the game."<br>"Oh, listen, I dont want there to be any awkwardness between us, I understand why you left me this morning, you must have been pretty confused."  
>"Yeah, I was." She said quietly.<br>"Tay." He said flatly. "Come over here." He patted the couch next to him. She got up and sat next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a tight side hug. "Are we okay?" "Yeah, we are." She said, smiling, looking up at him. She cuddled up to him a little bit more and the match was about to start so they called Miley and Nick in.

Demi cuddled into Joe's side, burying her head in her chest as she saw the masked figure in Scream 4 creeping behind a charecter on the huge screen infront of them. He tightened his grip around her, feeling happy that he could feel this type of caring again around her. Like the old him, lately all he cared about was getting girls into bed, but it was different with Demi, she bought out the best in him, the old him.

They walked out of the cinema hand in hand.  
>"I had a really nice time with you tonight Demi." Joe said honestly.<br>"Me too." She leant up and kissed him, leaving him confused as he actually felt something with the kiss. "Well, I best get home." Demi said dissapointed.  
>"Well, you could always-" Joe stopped his invitation when he saw a group of men in football shirts at the pub down the road. "Crap! Today is saturday right?" Demi nodded. "Crap, crap crap. I totally forgot. Listen, I would invite you back to mine but I kinda forgot that I had to hang out with my mates tonight to watch the game."<br>"No, it's fine honestly, call me?" She asked hopefully.  
>"Yeah, I'll call you after the game, if you're still awake that is."<br>"I'll still be awake, now go before you get into more trouble with your friends." She laughed a little as she watched him run to his car and speed off.

Demi started to walk home, which was only about 5 minutes away from the cinema when she noticed two girls, walking either side of her.  
>"Can I help you?" Demi asked.<br>"Yes, yes you can infact. My name is Selena, that's Ariana. We're just here to warn you. Stay away from Joe." She told Demi bluntly.  
>"What? Why exactly am I gonna listen to you?"<br>"Well, Joe slept with me last night, after spiking some slut's drink, and now he is moving on to you. He's a player, dont fall for him cause he wont catch you. Now this is us being nice, if we find out you go out with him again then you'll get more than a warning."  
>"Ooh I'm so scared.." Demi said sarcastically. "What am I supposed to be afraid of two tiny girls who look like they'd cry if they broke a nail. But I'm sure it wouldnt matter cause daddy would give you the money to get them re-done."<br>"I'm gonna ignore that comment, after all, we are trying to help you here." They stopped walking and unlocked a car. Just as they were about to get in the car Selena turned to Demi. "Oh and tell that slut of a friend of your's, Miley. To stay away from Nick, or I will kill her." "Oh hell no bitch!" Demi was about to fly at the girl for insulting her bestfriend but they sped off before she could get her. "Cow." Demi said to herself before continuing to walk home.

Joe burst into the house and into the living room.  
>"Sorry I'm late Nick, I totally forgot-" He stopped speaking when he saw who was there"Tay? Taylor? What's going on?"<br>"I think it's best if you leave Joe." Nick said calmly.  
>"Wait wait wait, have you's two got a thing going on between you?" Joe asked.<br>"Nick, I swear to god if you dont get him out of here in the next ten seconds I may just attack him for spiking my bestfriends drink last night." Miley said angrily.  
>"Fine, I'll go. Oh and Tay, nice pole dancing the other night.." Joe said, mocking her. Taylor flew at him and pinned him up against a wall.<br>"Listen, we used to be mates, which is the only thing from making me beat the crap outta you right now, so get out of here or you wont be able to have that pathetic smug look on your face anymore because you wont be able to move it, do I make myself clear?" Taylor said angrily. Joe rolled his eyes and nodded, and as Taylor released him he left the flat with his head down. Nick watched him leave sadly, as he was the only one who knew why he really acted like this.

"Sorry about that guy's." Nick said returning to the room. "Do you's wanna watch a film or something?" He suggested, sitting next to Miley, wrapping his arm around her.  
>"Yeah, what films have you got?" Taylor asked.<br>"I've just got paranormal activity on dvd, we could watch that." Nick suggested.  
>"Aww no, I hate horrors, I get really freaked out!" Tay said.<br>"Dont worry, no-one will get you." Taylor reassured her.  
>"Aww, that's so sweet." Miley said, happy for her bestfriend. "And I've been dying to watch this film." They all sat in darkness and watched the film, Miley cuddling up to Nick and Tay cuddling up to Taylor, jumping at almost every part in the film, even if it wasnt a scary bit.<p>

"I'm sorry mum." Joe said, sitting over the grave in darkness. "I wish I could be in your place, it was all of my fault. This shouldn't of happened to you." He said quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

**Sorry this is kinda short, but I havent had much time the past couple of days, but yeah hope you enjoyed it. Also I like how thing's are starting to clear up about Joe, a lot of people say he;s an ass but he's been through a lot in this story, but all will be revealed soon, so yeah, subscribe :D **


	4. Just One Night Out, Part 4

Just One Night Out  
>Part 4<br>Stalker?

"Soo..maybe we could go out tomorrow." Nick said casually at the end of the film.  
>"You mean like a...date?" Miley asked.<br>"If you want it to be.."  
>"Nick, it's great that you dont just want me for sex but, after my last boyfriend, I'm not really into relationships now, I just want to have fun. No attatchments."<br>"Okay, sure..no attatchments." He said, feeling a little awkward, he'd never been turned down by a girl, that's what attracted him to Miley in the first place, her hard-to-get games at the club. Miley was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Hey Miles, where are you?" Demi asked down the phone.  
>"Hey Dems, I'm at Nick's, I thought you'd be out all night."<br>"No, I'm not, and I'm gussing Tay is with you. Man I need a new house key. Where are you? I'll come and get the key." She said with no emotion.  
>"No, no, we'll come home. You sound upset.." Miley told her.<br>"Okay, but hurry, I'm freezing!"  
>"Yeah, I'll be back any minute." Miley said, hanging up.<p>

"Do you have to go?" Nick whined, wrapping his arms around Miley as she was getting up. "Yeah, there's something wrong with Demi, she didnt sound right." Miley said.  
>"I'll come with you, it' sounds like some girl TLC is needed." Tay followed Miley.<br>"Hmm, can you just stay a little longer?" Nick pleaded.  
>"Nope, she's locked out...but dont worry, I'll make it up to you.. ;)" She teased, before leaving the flat.<p>

"So what was wrong with Demi?" Tay asked Miley.  
>"I dont know, firstly she didnt stay out, which is strange for her, and she just wasnt her usual funny, bitchy self. She was actually being nice, which is a first."<br>"Wow, something must be really wrong, maybe the date went badly?"  
>"I don't know, but what I do know is that I have a tub of ben and jerries waiting for her, that's enough to cure any broken heart."<br>"True that." They turned the corner to see Demi texting, she looked up at them as they approached her. "Hey chika, you okay?" Tay asked as they walked through the door.  
>"Yeah, I'm just...confused." She said, sitting down on the couch. Miley glanced at Tay with a worried look, this was really unusual behaviour for their funny-always-having-a-laugh friend. "What are you confused about hunny? Was it they guy you went out with tonight?"<br>"No, well kinda. He was great, amazing even, I've never felt like that about a guy, normally I just want to get into their bed, but with him it's different. There's actually sparks there. So there I am, walking home after an amazing time and these two girls approach me..." She was about to carry on but there was a knock on the door. Miley got up to answer it and was shocked when she saw a familiar face standing there.

"Zac? What are you doing here?" She said, hugging her brother with a huge smile.  
>"M-miley, little s-sis." He stumbled.<br>"Oh, you're drunk. You need to go home Zac, Vannessa will be worried sick."  
>"T-this is my h-home."<br>"No it's not, you stayed with me for a while, not anymore. Come in, I'll call V." She said, wrapping her arm around him, leading him inside. "Stay there, dont move! I'll go call-"  
>"Already on it." Tay said holding the phone to her ear, used to him turning up like this drunk. "Yo Zac! Drank too much again?" Demi asked, to the guy she had known for years, he was just like a brother to all of them.<br>"Demi!" He said, standing up and collapsing onto her, making them both fall on the couch. He rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm tired!" He passed out using Demi as a pillow. "V is on her way." Tay said, entering the room.

About ten minutes later Vannessa picked Zac up and the girls went back to talking.  
>"So, there was these two girls and they told me to stay away from Joe and told me to tell you to stay away from Nick." Demi said.<br>"Hold up! Did you say Joe? " Tay asked. "Was he quite tall, dark hair, funny?"  
>"Yeah, how did you know that?" Demi asked confused.<br>"Oh no.." Miley said in realisation. "It's the same Joe that spiked Tay's drink. Wait, but he came round to Nick's before to watch the game, which had already finished. He couldnt have been with you."  
>"He rushed off at the end of the date, saying he forgot about some other plans or something." Demi told them.<br>"Demi you have to stay away from him, he's bad news!" Tay warned her.  
>"What? No I cant do that, this is the first time since high school I've felt something for someone, I'm not gonna throw that away because he acted stupid on a night out."<br>"Demi, he spiked my drink! I was lucky Taylor was there, what if he does that to you?"  
>"The worse that could happen would be him getting me into his bed, which is probably what he was gonna do with you, maybe he thought you needed to loosen up a bit, everyone else does!" Demi shouted. "The ironic thing is that you say Taylor 'saved you'...yeah well he still took advantage of you, fully knowing you had been drugged, yet he still slept with you, just as bad in my opinion!"<br>"Dont you dare, you dont even know Taylor! He's a good guy!"  
>"You've known him for 24hrs! How could you possibly know that?"<br>"Say's you, you go home with the first guy that will give you a chance, I mean, this morning you woke up in a married mans bed! Slutty much? Well done, you've probably just ruined a couples marriage!" Tay screamed in pure anger. Demi wanted to break down and cry but she would never do that, as far as she's concerned crying infront of people only show's your weak. That's the way she was bought up.  
>"So what your saying is that I sleep around too much cause I'm a slag, but when I find someone I actually like to stay away from them? Wow. You know what, why should I listen to you? You dont even know how to have fun! You go around acting like you're better than all of us just because you have rich parents!"<br>"Yeah, so what if I do. If your idea of fun is being a cheap slut then I'd rather be a bore!" Tay screamed before storming up to her room and slamming the door behind her. Demi stood there and Miley put her hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.  
>"Demi, it's me, I know you want to cry, just let it all out." And as Miley said that Demi collapsed into her arms, crying hysterically.<p>

"I've just ruined a friendship over a guy!" She sobbed. "It's one of the main thing's not to do in girl life." Demi cried into Miley's shoulder.  
>"You havent ruined it. You both just got caught up in the moment. You both just need some time to calm down." Miley told her soothingly.<br>"Okay." Demi pulled herself together. "Maybe you should go speak to her, I said some nasty stuff back."  
>"Sure, I'll be back in a minute, oh and Demi, ben and jerries, 3rd row down in the freezer." Demi smiled a little as Miley left the room. As she approached Tay's room she heard the guitar playing and smiled, knowing this was a way of letting her emotions out.<p>

"I took a chance, I took a shot, and you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not. You took a swing, I took it hard, and down here from the ground I see who you are. I'm sick and tired of your attitude, I'm feeling like I dont know you, you tell me that you love me then cut me down. And I need you like a heartbeat but you know you got a mean streak, makes me run for cover when you're around, and here's to you and your temper.."  
>"Good song." Miley said walking in. "Is it about Demi?"<br>"Maybe." Tay replied coldly.  
>"Come on Tay, she regret's what she said."<br>"That's not the point, she needs to listen to me. I'm not gonna stand by and watch her with him."  
>"So you're gonna make her choose?" Miley asked, getting no response. "Tay, you cant do that, she's your bestfriend, and she likes Joe."<br>"I'm just trying to look out for her Miles, obviously she wont listen any other way, she'll thank me for this one day, stopping her from making a mistake."  
>"Yeah, but that's her mistake to make. She'll never learn for herself if she doesnt make mistakes." Miley tried to tell her.<br>"Fine, take her side. She can be with Joe, but when he hurts her, dont say I didnt warn her."  
>"So you two are alright?"<br>"I dont know Miles, I'm just gonna go to bed."  
>"Okay, night." Miley said, leaving the room and sighing. She was about to return to Demi when she got a text off Nick.<p>

_Wow, Miley, I didnt think you were that much of a bitch. Or a cheat. I guess it all makes sense now though. Why you didnt want to go out on a date. I don't appriciate being the guy you use just for sex when your boyfriend isnt around. Yeah I know about your boyfriend. Well, guess what, your not getting sex off me anymore, stay out of my life._

_Nick, what are you talking about, I dont have a boyfriend? How could you think I would do that?_

_And you're trying to deny it. The least you could do is own up, but I guess you cant even do that._

_Please Nick, I have no idea what you're talking about. Who told you all of this?_

_It doesnt matter._

_Yes it does, cause whoever it was has been making lies about me._

_I've seen the pictures Miley! Stop denying it!_

_What? What pictures? _

_Pictures of you and your boyfriend outside your house, yeah, you look pretty all over him. And dont say something stupid like 'ohh it was my ex' cause they were taken just before._

_You have it all wrong, but more importantly who the hell has been outside my house taking pictures? _Miley replied, closing the curtains in her house and locking the doors. Her phone started ringing, which made her jump before answering it.

"What do you mean I have it all wrong?" Nick asked.  
>"What I mean is that it was my brother Zac, he turned up drunk, as usual so I called his girlfriend to pick him up. But seriously Nick, who took photo's of me near my house, I'm getting really creeped out. Was it you?"<br>"What? No, erm...you know how a said that when I was with Selena she stalked me.."  
>"Are you actually being serious? So, she want's you back then?"<br>"Yeah, she tried to break us up, even though there wasnt a relationship to break up. Listen Miles, about before, I'm really sorry about all of those thing's I said to you, you didnt deserve that. And I'm sorry I though so little of you, I'm such a dick."  
>"Nick, I've been called worse, and I would have believed it in your position too."<br>"So we're okay?" He asked.  
>"Yeah, well we will be when I sort Selena out. Oh and about that date tomorrow, I think I'll take you up on your offer, maybe you're different."<br>"That's great, err, I mean okay, cool, I'll pick you up at 7?"  
>"7 is fine. See you then, bye Nick."<br>"Bye Miles."

"Demi, Taylor, whe have a problem, come up to my room, like now!" Miley shouted. They both came in, not talking to eachother. "Dems, those two girls, did they say there names?" "Err, yeah. Ariana and ermm, god what was her name?"  
>"Selena?" Miley asked.<br>"Yeah! But how do you know?"  
>"Cause she is stalking us, she knows where we live, so keep curtains closed unless you want your picture taken. She wants me to leave Nick alone."<br>"But why did she say for me to stay away from Joe?"  
>"Cause she has some sense." Tay muttered under her breath, making Demi glare at her. "I dont know." Miley said, avoiding more arguing. "Maybe the other girl likes Joe."<br>"So we have 2 physco's stalking us?" Taylor asked.  
>"Yeah, basically."<br>"Well it has nothing to do with me but hey, I have to put all of this anger to use. What are we gonna do to them?" Taylor asked.  
>"Well...we could play dirty like them, destroy them by their own tactics, or we could confront them and if they dont listen, then play dirty."<br>"I think the second one, it makes us look more mature for trying to handle it." Demi added. "Okay, I'll find out where she lives and we'll go tomorrow morning. It's time to stand up for ourselves..." Miley said with a smirk.

**Okay, so I was thinking before that you're all probably reading this story for Niley, so there will be way more Niley in the next chapter, also I dont like Miley and Selena fighting, but Selena fits well with the role in this, so that's why. I have nothing against Selena so yeah :)But there will be a bit of bitchy-ness aswell in the next chapter, so yeah, subscribe :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Just One Night Out  
>Part 4<br>Opposites Always Attract

"Taylor.." Miley said in disbelief.  
>"What?" She asked.<br>"Oh come on, what are you wearing? This could end up in a fight and you're wearing a skirt, and your hair down?" Miley told her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
>"Miley, you really think that I would fight?"<br>"Good point, just lets get going, Demi is already waiting in the jeep."  
>"Ughh, okay." They went to the car and drove to Selena's house, whose address they got off Nick. After about ten minutes of driving they pulled up to a small mansion, all three girls got out of the car and rang the doorbell, Miley standing infront with Demi and Taylor at either side but stood behind a little. Demi put her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket and Miley stood with her arms crossed as they waited for the door to open. Shortly after the door opened by a blonde girl in pajama shorts and a tank top with messy hair, rubbing her eyes, she had just woken up.<br>"Is Selena Gomez in?" Miley asked.  
>"Err..yeah, just this waaay." The blonde said, yawning before leading them into the living room, which had about 8 girls lying in sleeping bags on the floor.<br>"What is this, a slumber party, how old are you?" Miley asked, laughing a little. Selena sat up when she heard her voice.  
>"What are you doing here Cyrus?" She asked in a snotty voice.<br>"Oh I think you know Gomez, I came to talk. I mean, we could just destroy you but no, we're more civilised than that. We decided to come and talk."  
>"Talk about what, did Nick dump you yet?" Selena said, standing up facing Miley.<br>"As a matter of fact no, besides we weren't even going out. And that picture you took was of me and my brother." Miley said, laughing slightly. "And you though we were going out." "If you have nothing good to say then just leave. I'm too busy for you."  
>"What with? Your little sleepover. Wow, I didnt know you were still in highschool. But anyway I came here to warn you. Stay away from me, my friends, Nick and my house. Cause I swear to god if I find out you, or any of your little friends have been near any of us again I will find you and you will regret ever meeting me. Do I make myself clear?" Miley told her, getting in her face.<br>"You cant tell me what to do, do you know who I am?"  
>"Do you really want me to answer that question? Just take the warning, then no body gets hurt. Oh and before I leave just though I'd let you know, Nick thinks you're nothing more than a physco crazy stalker who's just obsessed with him. Just saying. Come on girls." Miley said, walking out of the house and jumping into the jeep. "You know you could have said something if you wanted to."<br>"Naa, it was much more fun watching you, man you told that biatch!" Demi said, hi-fiving Miley.  
>"Yeah yeah well now you two need to get me ready for my date!"Miley said starting the car. "Ohh, a date huh?" Taylor asked. "So you going more serious than just fb's?"<br>"I'm not sure, something is telling me that he's different. So I'm going on the dat e to find out if that's true."  
>"Okay, well then we need to make you look stunning."<br>"Okie dokie."

"All...done!" Taylor said, releasing the last strand of hair from the curlers, leaving Miley with mildly wavy hair, two tiny plaits clipped back either side of her head.  
>"Wait.." Demi applied some light pink lip gloss. "Perfect, you look amazing Miles." Demi said, admiring her hair, make up and outfit that consisted of a summery dress with a sandy coloured belt and matching coloured gladiator sandals, some bracelets and a pair of sunglasses in her hand, to complete the summery look.<br>"Thanks, I dont even know where he's taking me." The doorbell rang.  
>"Well, I guess you're gonna find out now." Taylor told her, pushing her out of the room and down the stairs.<p>

"Hey." Miley said, opening the door to for Nick, who was wearing grey jeans and a nice, but not too fancy shirt with a jacket over it.  
>"Hey, you look amazing." He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.<br>"Thanks to us!" Demi shouted from the kitchen. They all laughed a little at the fact that no doubt Demi and Taylor were on the other side of the door, listening to every word.  
>"Maybe we should get going, where we can speak PRIVATELY." Miley shouted the last word, hinting at her two bestfriends.<br>"Okay lets go." Nick said, wrapping his arm around her waist, leading her out to his red mustang. "Soo, where do you want to go?"  
>"Isn't it normally the guy that decides that?"<br>"Well, I have two idea's, we could go watch Scream 4 at the cinema, or we could go to the beach.." He offered.  
>"Or we could do both, I dont have a curfew you know."<br>"Okay, okay." Nick said as he started driving to the cinema. "Miley? You know how you said that you've just went through a bad break up? Well I was thinking that maybe just for one night you could forget whatever happened and not be worried about being hurt again. Just relax and have fun."  
>"Normally, I would say no but heck, you only live once why not?"<br>"Is that four words you live by 'you only live once'? Cause I do."  
>"Yepp." Alway's attract by YouMeAtSix came on the radio and Miley turned it up. "Omg, I love this song."<br>"Me too!" Nick said, shocked that she likes this type of music.  
>Miley started singing along. "If it hurts this much, then it must be love. And it's a lottery, I cant wait to draw your name."<p>

"And while I'm trying to get to you, but time isnt on my side, if the truth's the worst I could do, then I guess that I have lied." Nick sang, suprising Miley by his beauiful voice.

They started singing together..."Keeping me awake, it's been like this now for days, my heart is out at sea, my head all over the place. I'm losing sense of time, and everything taste's the same, I'll be home in a day, I fear that's a month too late. And that night, I slept on your side of the bed soo, it was ready when you got home. We're like noughts and crosses in that opposite's always attract.." Both glanced at eachother, knowing what the other was thinking, '_Opposite's always attract.' _

"Hey Tay, are we alright now?" Demi asked nervously.  
>"Hmm, I guess so. But if you get hurt by Joe just please dont expect me to comfort you, cause I dont think I can do that." Taylor told her, before Demi hugged her tight.<br>"I am sorry for the horrible thing's I said to you."  
>"Me too, I didnt mean any of it.. I dont think you're a slut."<br>"And I dont think you're a nun. Make up shopping?" Demi asked.  
>"God you know me so well.." They left to their favourite shops.<p>

Miley walked out of the cinema after going the toilets, still freaked out by the film. She looked around for Nick who said he would be waiting by his car, but she could see his car and no-one was there.  
>"Nick?" She slightly shouted. She walked into the street looking around and suddenly two arms were picking her up making her scream at the top of her lungs.<br>"Boo." Nick said, grinning at the frightened to death Miley he held in his arms.  
>"Nick!" She slapped his chest. "Dont you EVER do that to me again! I thought you were that creepy guy from the film with a mask on or something."<br>"Man you should of seen your face." He laughed and she crossed her arms.  
>"You can put me down now." She told him with a blank look on her face.<br>"Not gonna happen, we are going to the beach!" He carried her all of the way down the road until they hit sand, walking onto the beach. He set her down gently and took hold of her hand. The warm breeze blew a bit of hair into Miley's face so with his free hand Nick brushed it out of her face and behind her ear, causing Miley to blush. The last guy who made her feel like this was Justin, she just hoped that this wouldnt turn out the same way.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Nick asked as they walked along the beach.  
>"Hmm, I dont know, just talk I guess, we barely know anything about eachother.." She said.<br>"Okay then." Nick sat down and pulled Miley down so she sat in his lap. "20 questions?" "Sure." Miley said, laughing a little then smiling as she looked down at their hands which were still intertwined."Firstly, favourite band, singer and rapper."  
>"Doesnt that count as 3?" Nick asked but she just shrugged so he continued. "Okay, well band is probably You Me At Six, singer erm.. Enrique Iglesias and rapper has to be Eminem, he is a legened."<br>"True that, well my favourite singer is Bruno Mars, maybe Rihanna. Rapper would be Eminem, but since you picked him Nicki Minaj, omg I can rap all of her song Super Bass."  
>"As if, have you heard how fast she sings it?"<br>"I actually can..." She started to rap the song.  
><strong>(AN I can actually sing that song phaha, check it out it's pretty awesome, well it is if you like Nicki Minaj :P)  
><strong>"Okay, I believe you..band?" He asked curiously.  
>"Hmm, does Glee count as a band?" She asked him.<br>"Probably not..." He said laughing slightly.  
>"Okay okay erm...well it depends what mood I'm in really, but I guess my top 2 are The Script and The Saturdays."<br>"Well it's official, we are nothing alike. But I guess it's true what You Me At Six say, opposites always attract." After saying this Nick looked down and her and lifted her chin up with his hand kissing her softly. But this time it wasnt a 'I want sex' kiss, it was a real kiss, their first real kiss. She rested her hand on his cheek enjoying the kiss and after a while he pulled away for air, both smiling at eachother looking into eachothers eyes. **(Nawww .)**

**I enjoyed writing this part which is why it's out so quick, cause it only took me about an hour to write (even though im supposed to be revising) andd most of the singers and songs mentioned were my favourite, just sayin. Oh and lastly, I break up for two weeks on fridayyy! Which means I will have a lot of time on my hands...so possibly some new stories...one shots...who knows? ;) **

**I have like 3 followers on twitter so yeah FOLLOW ME! please :) /#!/em_96_xx That is all :D **


	6. Please read :

Hey, well I need to ask you guys, do you prefer happy/funny endings or sad endings, cause I'm kinda going through this weird writers block, well I know what to write, but it's two completely different endings to the story and I'm unsure what you guy's would prefer to read. So yeah, please review and let me know what you would like to read, thanks guys :)


	7. Just One Night Out, Part 6

Just One Night Out  
>Part 6<p>

The sound of the door bell dragged both Demi and Taylor to the door at 11:45pm. Demi was wearing joggers and an oversized My Chemical Romance t-shirt and Taylor was wearing very tight pink short shorts and a tight pink tank top to match. As the door opened they revealed Nick, with a sleeping Miley in his arms.  
>"Err, sorry if I woke you up, but she fell asleep at the beach, so I've bought her home."<br>"No, not it's fine. " Taylor said, admiring how much he cares.  
>"Yeah yeah, just dump her on the floor or something, I'm going back to bed." Demi told them, rubbing her eyes and going back upstairs.<br>"Okay, never do what Demi tells you to." Taylor told Nick. "But do you mind taking her up to her room? I aint exactly strong enough."  
>"No, it's fine, what room is it?" Nick said, entering the house.<br>"Second door on the left. Do you want a drink or anything?" Taylor asked, on her way to the kitchen.  
>"No, I'm fine thanks." Nick said before going up the stairs. When he got to Miley's room he lay her down on the bed, took her shoes off and tucked her in, kissing her forehead goodnight before leaving the house.<p>

Demi was just drifting off to sleep when her phone vibrated.  
>"Ughhh!" She got up and checked her phone, smiling when she saw it was Joe. "Hello?"<br>"Hey Demi, wait did I wake you?" He asked.  
>"Kinda, well I was already awake, nearly asleep, doesn't matter though."<br>"Oh sorry. I just wanted to apoligize for running off like that the other night."  
>"No it's fine, you had other plans." They continued talking for about an hour.<p>

Miley woke up with a light weight on her stomach. "Get off me Taylor." She said without even opening her eyes.  
>"How did you know it was me?" Taylor asked confused.<br>"Who else sits on me at.." She glanced over at the clock. "6:45 IN THE MORNING!"  
>"You have work anyways so I thought I'd give you enough time to tell me what happened last night." Miley sighed, knowing she wouldn't leave until she told her but then smiled at thoughts of what happened last night.<br>"It was amazing, we watched Scream 4 and he held me throughout the entire movie. The we went the beach and he made me blush by brushing my hair out of my face. Then we sat on the beach and he held my hand and we talked, and then he kissed me! But it was like a proper kiss, it even gave me butterflies!" Miley said excitedly.  
>"Wow, it sounds like this boy is getting to you, it even sounds like somebody is in lovvvvee."<br>"I'm not gonna lie, well it's not love..yet. Just extreme liking."  
>"So basically love." Taylor teased causing Miley to roll her eyes.<br>"Well, I'm gonna get a shower." Miley said getting out of bed. "Then figure out what to do for the next HOUR!"  
>"You can call Nick." Taylor said grinning.<br>"Ha. You're just so funny aren't you? I bet you wouldn't wake Demi up at this time."  
>"I'd rather not die thanks."<br>Miley walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and Taylor glanced to the bed where Miley's phone was lying. She grinned, picking up the phone and started going through the text's before throwing it back onto the bed when Miley came back out of the bathroom glaring at her. Miley walked over to the bed and picked up her phone.  
>"You do realise I know you to well don't you?" Miley asked.<br>"Unfortunately." Taylor said, leaving the room.

****  
>"We need a new plan!" Selena exclaimed to her 'friends'.<br>"Maybe you should just move on Selena," Aly started cautiously. "Nick has, so why dont you? I mean you're pretty, rich, what guy wouldn't want you. You can find a new guy in no time." She told her encouragingly.  
>"I just dont get how he can go to someone like me to...that, I mean come on she's disgusting and she's not even rich, he could do so much better, like me. Maybe he's trying to make me jealous by being with her!"<br>"What? Selena, he broke up with you, why would he be trying to make you jealous? "  
>"Isn't it obvious? He regrets braking up with me but he hasnt got the guts to ask me out again! He wants me to ask him!" Selena said, grabbing her car key's.<br>"Sel, maybe you shouldn't-" Aly started but Selena ran out of the door before she could finish. "This wont go well..."

"Hey Nick!" Selena slightly yelled out of her car window as she pulled up.  
>"What do you want Selena?" He asked coldly.<br>"I want to let you know that I understand now, and yes I will go back out with you."  
>"Woah woah woah, wait what?"<br>"I know now that you were just with Miley to make me jealous, and yes I admit it worked."  
>"Selena, I broke up with you, why would I be trying to make you jealous?"<br>"Because you didnt have the gut's to ask me back out again after making the worst decision of your life by breaking up with me."  
>"Right let me explain." He walked up to her. "The worst decision of my life was getting with you in the first place. I dont want you Selena, you need to move on. I really really like Miley, me and you just werent meant to be together. I'm trying to be nice here cause I know how fragile you can be, but really I think it would be better if you forgot about me and met someone more of your standards. Goodbye Selena, I dont want you in my life anymore." She stood there frozen, her eyes glazing over with tears threatening to fall as he walked back into his flat, sighing knowing full well that he just hurt her bad but she never would have given up, she really does need to meet someone who is more like her.<br>She clenched her teeth together before taking a deep breath and getting in her car, driving off angrily.

"Are you sure you want to do this, maybe this is a little drastic..." Aly warned Selena.  
>"Yes, I do." She turned to the hairdresser. "I want it cut around shoulder length."<br>"Selena, you dont have to do this." Aly begged of her, knowing it was wrong.  
>"Yes I do, he needs to see that by going with that...slut...made me upset and angry and he's not gonna get away with it! He used to love my long hair, so that is going now. And well, I guess I'll just have to plan my revenge when I get back from shopping for all of my NEW clothes, my different clothes! I'm not little Selena anymore, I'm changing and I'm gonna get what I want at all cost's, even if that means a new me." She said in pure anger.<p>

Miley stepped out of her car which was now parked outside her empty house as Taylor was still at work and Demi was with her parents but froze when she saw who was leaning against her front door.  
>"Finally, you've been working extra hours lately or something?" He asked, smiling at her.<br>"What are you doing here Justin?" Miley asked calmly, trying to hide the fear in her voice.  
>"I came to tell you that I changed my mind, isn't that great!" He said, moving towards her.<br>"What do you mean?" She said, backing away.  
>"I mean that I choose you now, I want you back." He said, getting closer as Miley couldnt back away any further, she just bumped into her car. "Yeah, your sister was fun at first, but she got so boring. I mean, at least you pretended to be happy with me."<br>"I was happy with you, I loved you, but that just wasnt enough."  
>"The only time she was interested in me was the first night, when she didnt know I was your boyfriend." He said smirking.<br>"What? Wait, you said she knew, you said she came on to you."  
>"That's called good acting."<br>"Thats called lying!" He put his hand on her cheek and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb.  
>"Why you gotta be so mean Smiley?"<br>"Dont call me that! Just leave Justin." She said angrily.  
>"Wait, I havent got to the best part of the story yet. See, you fell out with your sister, because you though she knew about me and you. But the funny thing is, is that as soon as she found out she wanted nothing to do with me. But as you learned no-one dumps me, so I raped her, every single night since then." He whispered into her ear. "Just like I did with you when you tried to break up with me, but you only had two nights of it, how long has it been for her, hmm a couple of weeks now. Soo, I think it's unfair to her, after all your sisters, you should be equal, right?" He said, moving closer to her. She pushed him hard and ran around the other side of the car, trying to get in, but because of her nerves her hands were shaking so much she couldnt even open the car door before he caught up to her and grabbed her harshly, his face red with anger.<br>"Please, please dont." She begged.  
>"You know by now that begging wont help you Miley, now when we get inside, just pretend that you like it and we'll have some fun okay?" She didnt respond, tears brimming her eyes.<p>

**Hey guy's, well I hope you enjoyed this one, sorry I took so long writing this but I wasnt sure what to do with this story, but it's all clear now. Erm, well there's nothing else really to say, review, let me know what you think is gonna happen and just what you think about the story really, thanks for reading :)**


	8. Just One Night Out, Part 7

Just One Night Out  
>Part 7<br>Torture

"I'll be back tomorrow at the same time, dont be late." Justin told Miley fiercly as he pulled up his jeans and Miley held onto the bed sheets sitting with her knee's up to her chest. He smirked at her. "Nice seeing you again Smiley. Oh and dont tell people, or the police, or I will kill you." He said chuckling before leaving her there to cry. As he walked out of the house Demi pulled up in her car and gave him a weird look.  
>"Justin? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked confused.<br>"Oh just you know, catching up with Miley." He said casually.  
>"But arent you two-" She started but he cut her off mid sentence.<br>"Listen, I really gotta go, nice seeing you Demi." He walked off with a grin on his face.  
>"Dick." Demi mumbled under her breath, knowing that he couldnt hear her any longer.<br>"Bitch." Justin mumbled under his breath as he turned the corner. He came face to face with a short-ish girl with shoulder length dark hair, wearing ripped jeans, a baggy t-shirt and black converse.  
>"Sound's like your talking about Miley." Selena said under her breath infront of this complete stranger.<br>"What did you say?" He asked her.  
>"Oh umm nothing." She said about to walk past him when he moved in her way.<br>"You just said Miley."  
>"Okay yeah I did, why? Do you know her?" Selena crossed her arms as she said this.<br>"Actually yes, I've just came from being with her now. Well, in her bed anyway."  
>"Wait what? She slept with you? What a slut!" She said madly.<br>"How does that make her a slut?" He asked confused.  
>"That two-timing bitch has a boyfriend!"<br>"Oh really, do you fancy a coffee and we can talk more?"  
>"Sure." Selena agreed walking down the road with him, this was the perfect oppurtunity for revenge.<p>

"Miley get your ass down here right now!" Demi shouted, chucking her phone and keys onto the table. There was a long silence so Demi headed up the stairs. "Don't ignore me missus, you need to explain why the hell I just saw Justin Gaston heading-" She stopped talking when she saw Miley look up at her with tearful eyes. "What did he do?" She said, running over to her best friend hugging her, waiting for an explanation which Miley gave her shortly afterwards.

"We cant let him get away with this Miley, if you call the police they'll catch him before he can kill you." Taylor said as the three girls sat with ben and jerries on the couch an hour later, just after Miley had told Taylor, since she had only just got back from work.  
>"But what if he only got a short sentence, or didn't get a sentence at all, how could I prove it?" Miley told her, worried about the situation.<br>"Miles," Taylor said sighing. "This is sick what he's doing to you. And what about Nick? What if he found out? Would you wanna chance ruining yours and Nick's relationship?"  
>"Obviously not, but I'm scared Tay. He was really aggressive when he was, well you know, raping me. Look.." Miley said, pulling up her sleeves revealing hand shaped bruises from where he had violently held her down on the bed.<br>"Okay, well you should at least tell Nick."  
>"What? No, he'd make me tell the police." Miley stated.<p>

"Get in!" Justin said as Miley walked out of the offices she works in the next day.  
>"What? Why, I-I can drive home.." She stuttered scared.<br>"No, we're not going home." He said plainly.  
>""W-why? Where are we going?"<br>"Demi is in your house, so we are going to mine." He said, opening the door. She knew she shouldn't get in the car with him, but was too scared to stand up to him, so she hesitantly got in the car, after all, they were only going to his house for sex right? After a short drive they reached his house and as they got out he grabbed her arm and led her inside, where she froze when she saw Selena sitting on the couch, who stood up when they entered.  
>"What are you doing here Slutena?" Miley asked glaring at her.<br>"Hmm, Miley, Miley, Miley. Two guys at a time huh? Obviously one isn't enough for a slag like you." Selena said smirking.  
>"Well there's a bit off a difference when one is raping you!" She said, looking over at Justin who was getting a black bag out from the cupboard. "Wait, what's going on here?"<br>"We're just gonna have a bit of fun Miley.." Selena said, laughing as Miley ran for the door which was locked. Panicing she backed herself into a corner, glancing at the two. Selena had a smug look on her face and Justin was searching through the bag, pulling out a thick rope.  
>"Come here." He told her but she shook her head. "Right, this is how it's gonna go. I'm going to tell you what to do, and you're gonna do it. Or thing's are gonna get violent." He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist sitting her on a kitchen chair and tying her up.<p>

"Now." Selena said, crouching down infront of her. "By the end of the night, you will have agreed to give Nick up so I can have him. Even if I have to torture it out of you."  
>"I dont get why you want him! Why are you so..obsessed with someone who feel's nothing for you? It's pathetic!" Selena slapped Miley's face.<br>"Because, what I want I get. And I want Nick back, after you stole him from me, so unless you're gonna say yes to breaking up with him dont say anything at all!"  
>"Fine, I guess I'll be silent then." Miley said, looking away from her.<br>"If that's how it's gonna be. Get me the towel and water." Justin did as Sel said and she put the towel over Miley's head and face, pouring the water onto it. Miley started thrashing about un able to breath for about fifteen seconds until Selena took the towel away. "Now, this is a type of torture used to make the victim feel like they are drowning. It's just a little demo because if you dont tell me what I want to hear in the next ten minute's I will take you up to that bathroom and start filling the bath tub up, okay?"  
>"You're physcotic!" Miley screamed at her.<p>

****  
>"Finally." Nick said as his doorbell rang. "Hello beautiful." He said opening the door. "Oh, hey Demi, Taylor. What are you guys doing here?" He asked the two girls who stood in his doorway, looking distressed.<br>"Is Miley here?" Demi asked quickly.  
>"No, I thought you guys were her at the door just then cause she was supposed to be here ten minutes ago so we could watch a film tonight."<br>"It's Justin I know it!" Taylor said to Demi, tears building up.  
>"What? Who's Justin, and what's going on?" Nick asked confused. Demi took a deep breath.<br>"Miley still hasn't returned home from work, which finished two hours ago. She isn't answering her phone and when we called her work they checked and her car is still there. We think it might be her crazy ex boyfriend Justin who raped her last night and said if she'd tell anyone then he'd kill her. He's really violent, we dont know what to do! The police wont do anything until she's been missing for more than 24 hours. We thought she might be with you but obviously she isnt, I'm really worried about her." Demi said, tearing up.  
>"Where does he live?" Nick asked. "Where does he live?" He asked again, taking deep breaths and grinding his teeth together.<br>"Ermm, we went to a party ther once, remember Dems. Ermm god what was the road called? Wait, it was Greenfield Avenue. The one with the black door!" Taylor nearly shouted.  
>"Right, you girls stay here, keep trying to call her. I'll go down there, but please don't follow me, I dont want you's getting hurt if he does have her."<br>"Okay." Demi nodded. "Just be careful, he's dangerous." She warned. Nick nodded and left quickly, jumping into his car.

Miley spat the blood out of her mouth onto the floor, looking up at Justin who had just hit her once again. She had endured the drowning, the ciggy burns and now the beatings.  
>"You do realise that Demi and Taylor will be looking for me right now. They'll probably be here with the police soon enough." Miley said through her bloody mouth.<br>"Let them. You could be home right now, all you have to do is one simple thing. Beside's, even if they do come we have a car out back ready to chuck you in and us to drive off, they'll find nothing." Selena told her. "Just break up with him Miley, then you'll be free to go, I'll never bother you again. Him however, I dont even know what he wants with you."  
>"I want what any other guy want's, an easy fuck." He told them.<br>"That's all she'll ever be. Have you got any bleach?" Selena asked him.  
>"No I dont, I can go the shop to get some though."<br>"The nearest shop is fifteen minutes away!"  
>"So, you know what to do if anyone comes. And besides, I'm dying for a fag, we wasted them all on her."<br>"Fine. Just hurry up." Selena barked at him as he left the house and drove off in his car. She looked around wondering what to do when her eyes landed on a lighter. "Hmm, has anyone ever told you not to play with fire?" She said smirking as she picked up the lighter. "I dont see why people say that, it's so much fun, even if YOU get burned." She looked around again and spotted something. "Perfect." She said picking up the lynx can. "Now Miley, have anything to say yet?" She said leaning closed to Miley's face.  
>"Go to hell bitch." Miley spat at her before headbutting her. Selena fell back a little then held her head.<br>"Oh you are gonna regret that!" She grabbed Mileys bare arm and held it out as she sprayed lynx and set it alight, burning the skin on Miley's arm. Miley screamed in pain as tears poured out of her eyes.  
>"I swear to god.." Miley said, trying to contol her pain. "As soon as I get out of here you'll never walk again!" She said, struggling to break free from the ropes, failing miserably.<br>"I guess your never gonna get out then! The world will be a better place without you in it" Selena screamed at her, anger completely taken over her body. She stormed out into the garden and returned with a petrol can. She emptied it all over the room and around Miley. "You couldn't of just given up could you? Could you?" Selena screamed into Miley's face her hand's trembling a little. "Now, I have no choice! You'll never see Nick ever again!" She shouted walking to the door and grabbing the matched off the side, lighting a few and throwing them to various places in the room, watching them blaze into large flames fueled by the petrol. She stood there for a second, making sure everywhere around Miley was lit before running out into her car and driving off.

"HELP!" Miley screamed repeatedly, sweating off the heat surrounding her. She struggled to break free from the chair but she only made thing's worse as due to her movements the chair and herself fell on it's side. "Goodbye Taylor, Demi, Mum, Dad, Zac, Vannessa, Nick. I love you all." She whispered as her last tear ran down her face and the extreme heat and smoke made her dizzy before slipping into unconciousness.

Nick pulled up outside the house with the black door, jumping out of the car and running up to the door. He banged on the door furiously but no-one answered.  
>"Miley?" He shouted. "Are you in there?" He smelt smoke and looked down to see the black smoke leaking from under the door. He grabbed the metal handle of the door but quickly pulled away due to the burning heat radiating off it. He moved to the window and squinted his eyes to get a better view where he saw a room full of flames and a person with long brown wavy hair lying in the middle of it all. "NO!" He shouted, moving back to the door and kicking it in. Overwhelmed by the smoke he pulled his jacket over his mouth just so he was able to breath. He ran into the room, covering his face with his arm as he jumped through the flames and kneeled onto the floor next to Miley. He picked her up and wrapped his coat around her, holding her still body as close to himself as possible running back through the flames, burning his now bare arms. He ran outside and collapsed onto the grass, laying Miley down infront of him.<p>

**Please read :) ...**

**Dun, dun, dun! Didn't see that coming did you? ;) Is she alive still? Will she survive? What will happen to Selena and Justin? Hmmm, I guess you'll have to wait unil the next chapter to find out. But feel free to write in a review what you think will happen, who know's you might be right :)  
>So yeah, incase you haven't noticed when writing I kinda dramatise things. This probably wouldn't happen in real life... But stories are alway's better with drama in my opinion...<br>Please review! I didn't get any on the last chapter :( Oh and the next part will be the last of this story but I do have a few other thing's planned, but I'll explain more about them in the next chapter.  
>I was listening to HeroHeroine by Boys Like Girls when I wrote the ending to this chapter, just incase anyone was wondering... :L  
>Thank's for reading :D<strong>


	9. Just One Night Out, Part 8, The End

Just One Night Out  
>Part 8-The end<p>

Nick looked down at the still girl beneath him. He moved the hair out of her face and wiped a little of the black dust off her face.  
>"Come on Miley...wake up!" He said, checking her pulse, thankful when he could hear the faint beating of her heart. "Okay, right. Hospital." He said to himself, sliding his arm under her neck, propping her up a little. He was about to pick her up when her eyes fluttered open. She looked around confused until a flashback of the flames that surrounded her made her realise what just happened. She looked up to see Nick, about to lift her off the ground.<br>"Nick." She said happily, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
>"You're awake." He said, sighing in relief.<br>"You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now." She mumbled, still hugging him as tight as she could. "I love you." He pulled away and looked at her.  
>"I love you too. But we really need to get you to a hospital." She nodded and tried to stand before Nick sweeped her up into his arms. "I've got you." He told her comfortingly.<br>"I know. You'll never leave me right?" She said, shocked at what she was saying. She promised herself not to be dependent on any guy after Justin, but deep down she knew Nick was different. After all, who jumps into a fire and risk's their own life for someone they don't care for?  
>"I promise I'll never leave you Miley Ray." He said sitting her in the car.<p>

As they got to the hospital Miley went to get out of the car but Nick picked her up again, worried that she was too weak to walk.  
>"I can walk myself you know Nicholas." She told him, smiling slightly.<br>"But I like having you in my arms, at least then I know your safe." He told her before walking into the ER looking for a nurse.

"The police just called. They said that they've got Selena now, and they got Justin yesterday." Nick told Miley, Demi and Taylor who were all sitting in Miley's hospital room the next day. "And the nurse said she's gonna come in with some form's for you to sign and then your free to go."  
>"Finally. I just wanna get out of this room, it's so boring in here."<br>"Not long now." Nick said, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her as she leant her head onto his chest.  
>"Naww.." Taylor started. "You two are so-"<br>"Gross?" Demi suggested, smirking.  
>"Shut up." Taylor stated simply. "I was going to say cute together. You're perfect for eachother." She said, sighing happily at the couple.<br>"Thank's Tay. And Demi... go fuck Joe." Miley said raising her eyebrows and smiling inocently.  
>"Oh nice one. Thank's for that best friend." She replied sarcastically then started laughing with her friends.<p>

"So..." Nick said, playing with Miley's fingers as they walked out of the hospital. "Do you wanna stay at mine tonight? Watch a few movies or something?" He asked shyly.  
>"Sure, I'd like that." She replied, smiling as they walked out into the sun.<p>

Nick was lying on the couch, facing the t.v with Miley's light body lying ontop of him, also facing the t.v with his arm around her, holding her hand. She looked up at him and with the feeling of a pair of eyes on him Nick looked down at her.  
>"Yes Miley?" He asked, the corners of his lips curling up to form a smile and she showed a huge childish grin at him. He laughed at her childish way's but then his face turned serious as he thought about something. "You know how you said that when Selena was torturing you she said that if you just broke up with me she'd let you go?" Miley nodded. "And after everything she put you through you still didn't do it. Wow. You're amazing Miley."<br>"Thankyou for saving my life today. I still can't believe you would jump into a fire to save me." She admitted, grateful to have him in her life.  
>"Miles, I love you. I would do anything for you, never forget that. Beside's it's not the first time I've jumped into a burning house."<br>"What?" She asked, confused at what he just said.  
>"You promise not to tell anyone? Not even Demi or Taylor?" She nodded so he continued speaking. "Well, when I was 18 I was going round to Joe's house and as I approached I noticed an orange colour in the window. When Joe was younger, he got himself involved with drugs and dealing. One day, he tried to pull a dodgy deal, they found out, went to his house, raped his mum and set the house on fire. I managed to get him out and by time the firemen got there it was too late, his mum was dead. He never forgave himself after that, which is why he does stuff when he's drunk...to try and forget the pain and regret."<br>"Poor Joe, and I was so horrible to him. Wait, he's not involved in that anymore is he? Cause I dont wanna see Demi in danger..." She said worried.  
>"No, no. He was out after his mum died, I mean he still takes drugs on night's out, but other than that he's clean."<br>"Okay."She rolled over so she was lying directly on top of him. "Your eyes are really brown!"  
>"And your eyes are really blue." He said, chuckling a little. "You're beautiful Miley." He told her, and instead of replying with words Miley just replied with a gentle kiss.<br>"I love you."  
>****<p>

There was a knock on the door at 10:20 am and Taylor opened the door, confused when no-one was there. She went to walk out when her leg bumped into something. Looking down her face dropped in shock at the huge white bear teddy which was holding a big easter egg.

_Happy Easter Beautiful, love Taylor. xxx_

Taylor picked up the thing's, looked around one more time, still finding no-one, smiled and entered the house again, sliding down the door, sighing happily. Demi walked round the corner and observed Taylor and her gifts.  
>"Okay, that is the biggest freakin teddy I have ever seen! Who's it off?" Demi asked.<br>"Taylor." Taylor said in a lovely voice.  
>"Huh? But you are Taylor. Did you seriously send yourself a gift?"<br>"No! It's off the guy Taylor. Taylor Lautner. My boyfriend?"  
>"Oh that guy! Yeah, awesome, well I'm going out. I've got some last minute egg's to buy. I love how no-one reminded me it was easter, the only way I found out was through facebook. Nice one Tay." Demi said jokingly.<br>"Well then, you don't get your egg until you get back."  
>"In that case I wont be long!" Demi grabbed her keys and walked down the pathway to her car. As she was about to open the car door someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped slightly but then turned to reveal a tall figure covering their face with a bunch of roses which had tiny chocolate egg's around the bottom. She parted the roses to see Joe with a smile on his face. Before saying anything Demi took the note sticking out from the roses and read it.<br>_Demi, I'm sorry I was an ass for not spending time with you since our first date, but I really hope that you still wanna go out with me. Oh and happy easter :D _  
>She smiled and looked up at Joe who was waiting patiently for her response.<br>"I'd love to go out with you." She told him, hugging him slightly.

Tay settled the giant white teddy bear in the middle of the bed and ajusted it slightly before stepping back and smiling. She turned to go back downstairs when she bumped into something hard. She looked up to see Taylor who caught her from falling.  
>"Err, the door was open, I hope you dont mind." He said worried.<br>"No, it's fine. Thank you so much for the gift, it's beautiful."  
>"You're beautiful." He said, kissing her gently and pushing her up against the wall slightly. He pulled away and she smiled at him, kissing him again.<p>

Miley woke up in the morning, smiling instantly when she felt the warm, strong arm wrapped around her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slightly, noticing Nick was already awake.  
>"How long have you been awake?" She asked.<br>"Long enough to notice how cute you look when you sleep." He told her, making her blush slightly. "I got you something." He said, reaching down the side of the bed and pulling up a huge easter gift basket. "Happy easter!" Her mouthed formed an 'o' shape before she threw her arms around him, embracing him in a hug.  
>"Thank you so much. I love it. I totally forgot it was easter, but I'll get you something later, and give it to you, with another gift of mine." She said winking, causing Nick to groan.<br>"Do you realise what you're doing to me?" He said, laughing slightly as she giggled. "I love you Miley Ray, even if you are a tease."  
>"And I love you Nicholas, my hero." She said. "Wow, that was cheesy, ahh well." She said before kissing him passionately.<p>

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ**

**I was planning on posting this on easter day, but I finished it quicker than expected, which is why it involves a load of easter things,even though it's not easter yet... -_- But happy easter's eve eve. So yeah, that's the end. Everyone get's a happy ending, well except for Justin and Selena, who will rot in prison. Or will they? Just kidding, they do go to prison, but how long for? What will they do when they get out? Muahahaa, I guess you'll never know... Unless one day I was to spontainiously make a sequel, hmm, maybe one day I will. ;) I guess you'll have to wait and see what the future brings...**  
><strong>I basically wrote this story to see how much feedback I could get on fanfiction, and I was just kinda making this up as I went along. BUT I have written two other stories, one is completed and the other is nearly, and they are like way longer than this. This story was basically a tester, to see what fanfiction was like. So now I have to make the descision wether to start posting the stories on here, or I could do it on youtube...<strong>  
><strong>They're called I Will Try To Fix You and I'm not sure what to call the other one, at first it was called Who but then as the story progressed I noticed that the 'who' part was a minor part in the storyline.<strong>  
><strong>I'll warn you guys now that they are sad stories, especially Who, which I have completed... I cried writing one part and I'm a very under-emotional person, just saying. So yeah, let me know if you guys would be interested in the stories, and if I get a few reviews about it then I'll post a trailer kinda thing. Hoped you enjoyed this story =) Oh and please review...it mean's a lot to me :D<strong>


End file.
